


baby, goodnight

by strawberry_starburst



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberry_starburst/pseuds/strawberry_starburst
Summary: “Why are you still awake, Doie?” A groggy voice from behind Doyoung calls out to him, and he looks behind his shoulder to see Taeyong sitting up in their shared bed.(Doyoung is attempting to pull yet another all-nighter to write his assignment, and Taeyong is there to take care of his workaholic boyfriend)
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	baby, goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey <3!! this is my first ever fic on ao3, and i hope you guys enjoy the way i portray DY and TY - hopefully they're not incredibly OOC or anything like it...
> 
> un-beta'ed; sorry for any errors you may come across...

The alarm clock on Doyoung’s desk reads **02:39 AM** in glaringly red letters, and Doyoung grimaces when he realizes that he’d been working for pretty much four hours straight now. His laptop screen displays maybe fifteen or so open tabs, all leading to some chemistry-related informative website or published work. He’s currently working on his share of a group assignment, which is due in a matter of days, and Doyoung hates to admit to himself that he’d spent too much time procrastinating and is now fighting desperately to get something down onto his Word document. _Only the first assignment of the semester and I’m already falling behind_ , he thinks grimly. 

Doyoung’s fingers fly nimbly over the keyboard, his eyes glued to his work. Phum Viphurit croons quietly in his ears as his mind imparts everything it remembers about nanoparticles and how they contribute to contemporary needs. It’s still a pretty vague topic to Doyoung and he’s alarmed to find that his practically fried brain couldn’t really dig up any more information. He groans inwardly as he forces himself to continue typing, hoping that as he does so, he will magically remember something else worth adding to his essay. He’s currently sitting at a word count of 1734, minus headings and what-not, and Doyoung frets that the work he’d done so far wasn’t enough. 

“Why are you still awake, Doie?” A groggy voice from behind Doyoung calls out to him, and he looks behind his shoulder to see Taeyong sitting up in their shared bed. His disheveled hair is sticking up in every direction, and he’s rubbing at his eyes as he squints in the radiating blue light of Doyoung’s laptop. He gets up from the bed to shuffle over to his boyfriend. Taeyong wraps his arms around Doyoung and rests his chin on his shoulder, eyes mindlessly scanning the screen in front of him. Doyoung pauses his music, takes out his earphones and leans back into his chair, further into Taeyong’s loose hug. 

He sighs loudly and shuts his watering eyes - from all the hours he’d spent staring at his screen that night, he found that he could still see the paragraphs from his assignment as though they were tattooed onto the backs of his eyelids. _So much for catching a break from it_ , Doyoung’s wary mind supplies. “I need to get my part of the essay done for this group project. It’s due soon and I feel like I haven’t done enough. I don’t want my group mates thinking I’m some sort of slacker.” He huffs out, his hands reaching for Taeyong’s and squeezing his slender fingers softly. He brings the back of Taeyong’s hand to his lips. 

Taeyong squeezes back and presses a slow, soft kiss to the side of Doyoung’s neck. The warmth from his peck blooms beneath Doyoung’s cool skin, making him shiver slightly. “Hmm, okay. But you know, you’ve been pulling all-nighters all week to work on this project,” Taeyong replies, concern laced into his quiet voice. “And from what I can see, you’ve done so much already. You should get some sleep now, Doie. You deserve it.” He plants another small kiss on his neck as his thumb rubs circles onto the back of Doyoung’s hand. 

The idea of sleep was so, so tempting to Doyoung. Taeyong was right - it’s the fourth night in a row that week that he had stayed up this late to work on the assignment, and he was definitely feeling the consequences of an inadequate amount of sleep in his classes. He’d almost dozed off completely in one of Professor Byun’s lectures, and Doyoung was reprimanded by both his professor and his boyfriend for not getting enough sleep. He assesses the document in front of him and comes to the conclusion that yes, this is enough work for now. He could still make changes to it once he gets his group mates to give feedback later that day, so for now, Doyoung thinks he can afford to sleep for a few hours. 

He saves the document and shuts his laptop, his bleary eyes somewhat struggling to adjust to the now completely dark room. Doyoung rises from his chair and stretches for a bit before Taeyong is leading him by the hand to their bed. They both settle under their duvet, with Doyoung wrapped in Taeyong’s arms, his face buried in Taeyong’s sweatshirt. He smelt like their lavender-scented laundry detergent, and it comforted Doyoung. He could feel himself slowly falling asleep in his boyfriend’s embrace, his mind zeroing in on Taeyong’s fingers slowly carding through his hair and Taeyong’s lips, pressed against his forehead, murmuring the lyrics to a song. 

Doyoung succumbs to the beckoning arms of sleep as Taeyong ends his song and whispers, “I love you,” before leaving a kiss on his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for making it to the end of my fic <3 hope you enjoyed it!! pls pls pls feel free to leave any comments and thoughts etc. - i'd love to hear what you guys thought about this!!


End file.
